Awakening
by IronWickerman
Summary: Negi and the gang finally find free time to train, and everything seems to be right. However a group shows up to take two members of the Negi party, to summons their lord. Takes place post Wales Arc
1. Planning a vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!, it is owned by Ken Akamatsu, who is a genius in my book.

A/N: You'll have to excuse me I'm new to this, and I have probably made a lot of errors. I am working on getting Microsoft Word for spell check and such, 'till then please point out any mistakes or errors with honor fics. Also I may change the rating of this story to M because I'm never sure what I may do with this story. Well here's the 1st chapter, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five darkened figures stood together in a obscurely lit room, they were gathered in a small circle around the only object that gave off light in the room. Everyone of them was wearing a dark cloak that hid there face from view. They were very quiet and discrete and appeared to be discussing something of upmost importance.

"So these two will allow us to summon our lord?" asked the voice of a girl from under the hood, her voice was arrogant and spiteful but at the same time innocent.

"Of course they will Clare, Haru has never been wrong before," this voice was deep and of an older teenage male.

"Shut your damn mouth Sean! The question wasn't directed at you anyways," retorted the voice of the girl known as Clare.

"Why don't you both shut it, fighting slows any progress we could make," this one also belonged to a girl, but this one sounded more mature and cool.

"Now, now Triella, let them fight it's funny as hell to watch them argue over stupid shit like this," this voice came from a younger male that sounded really full of himself.

"Triella's right Souchirou, we need to get things straight," came the voice of the one known as Haru, his voice was cool and serious, "Our objective is very simple, the resistance we meet should be minimal and easy to dispatch, all we need is to capture these two girls. Konoka Konoe and Asuna Kagurazaki of Mahora Academy, and we set out at dawn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline's Resort

It was still the summer holiday in Mahora Academy, and Negi and his crew had made it back from the magical world with still half of it left. Of course not many of them were really having fun, most of them were spending their time training. Asuna and Setsuna were sparring most of the time, Ku Fei, Kaede, and Mana were refining and training their skills farther, and Konoka, Nodoka, and Yue had spent the timing improving their magical abilities. Of course Negi had spent most of his time practicing a bit of everything, and Kotaro had been training with Kaede.

They had all spent the majority of the time in Evangeline's resort, they were do everything possible to prevent an event like the one with Fate from happening again. Eva claimed an announced often that she was not a babysitter for them, and they should go out and train in their own places but they felt that she actually enjoyed the company. All the girls had a spell on them that prevented them from aging, but Negi and Kotaro said they didn't mind. They felt getting older would make them wiser, and they were now around 12 or 13.

Negi lay on the ground wore out from sparring with his master, Chachamaru, and Chachazero. He was now strong enough to last almost five minutes against, which didn't sound impressive, but to anyone who has seen the fearsome power of Evangeline A. K. McDowell knew this to be an impressive feat.

"You've gotten better Kiddo, but there are still a lot of people out there still stronger than you," said the chibi-vampire.

"That's okay as long as I'm able to prevent another Fate Averruncus incident it'll be fine," Negi responded back to her.

"Kiddo, your going to be caught off guard every now and then, I hate to break that to yah."

"Eva-san, I'm sure everything'll be fine," came the voice of Asuna Kagurazaki. Her and Setsuna were just returning from one of their sparring sessions.

"Whatever Kagurazaki, I'm just trying to make sure he's more prepared. Anyways, you all are finished here for today right?"

"Yes we will be leaving soon Evangeline-san," this voice came from Yue Ayase, Konoka and Nodoka with her.

"Just as soon as Ku Fei-san, Kotaro-kun, and Kaede-san get here," announced Setsuna.

"We're already here!" called Kotaro from a little off in the distance, accompanied by Ku Fei and Kaede.

"So I suppose I can expect you all again tomorrow?" asked Evangeline with a little annoyance in her voice.

Negi laughed a little at this, "Probably master, but I'm sure you'll be glad to have us."

"As if!" Eva looked away as she said this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Eva's house

Up in one of the tree's five cloaked figure's stood watching the Negi party exit the vampire's house. They had no need to hide there presence, no one could sense them other than Evangeline, but in her current state she couldn't sense a giant heading right through her backyard. They discussed there plan further.

"It seems they've improved substantially since we last observed them. What shall we do?" asked the girl known as Triella.

"Hmmm we could shadow replicate them to see how good they are." suggested Sean.

"They would only have the strength of when we observed them during the school festival, so it's not like they would do any real damage," argued Clare.

"That's not the point Clare, it's to see how far they've progressed."

"Quit arguing with her and just do it Sean," spat an annoyed Souchirou.

"Yes Sean, make replications of them I want to see if I was wrong about the amount of resistance we'll meet," said Haru, who now sounded unsure of his information.

"Understood,_Suscitatio meus veneficus! Umbra replicate illud nos electus ex nostrum memoria quod adveho pro nos!_" with his incantation completed replications of Negi, Kotaro, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, and Ku Fei appeared.

"Now, could each one of us please ditribute about one fifth of our power among them?"

Together all of them incanted, "_Umbra replicas! Take a diapente nostri navitas quod adaugeo is ut vestri own!_"

Haru ordered them, "Now, find your counterparts and fight them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus

"You think we could spend at least a little bit of our summer relaxing?" asked an exhausted Konoka, "I want to practice more but don't we need to rest every once in a while?"

"You all don't have to train everyday like I do," was Negi's answer.

"Konoka is right Negi-sensei, learning to relax is an important part of training too," commented Setsuna. Negi smiled at her, he knew she was probably right. He thought how much Setsuna had grown emotionally, she wasn't calling Konoka Ojou-sama anymore; and even though she wouldn't admit it openly Setsuna cared deeply for her.

"I suppose Setsuna-san."

"Then it's decided," interrupted Asuna, "tomorrow we'll start a three day vacation, and no training until then."

"A vacation sounds nice," Yue said.

"Indeed", agreed Nodoka.

"I know what we could do," Kaede began, "we can go up into the mountains and camp out there."

"Oh that sound like good idea," commented Ku Fei.

"I would like to see where Kaede-nechan first trained," Kotaro said now interested.

"Then can we all agree on that? Let me see a show of hands," Negi looked around to see everyone was in favor of it.

"Hey does Asuna-nechan's vote count since she'll just sleep?"

Asuna's face became contorted with anger, "You little mutt, how about I put you to sleep?"

Everyone laughed,"It's still obvious we're going Kotaro-kun," Yue interjected.

They were nearing the dorms when they heard a familiar voice call, "Negi Springfield party we challenge you!"

"Who said that?" shrieked Nodoka.

"Up here," came a voice that sounded remarkably like Nodoka's.

Everyone in the group looked up, to see a sight that made all of their eyes widen. What they saw before them was an exact replica of each one of them. Negi whispered in shock, "It's...It's us!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations: Suscitatio meus veneficus! Umbra replicate illud nos electus ex nostrum memoria quod adveho pro nos! Awaken my magic! Shadows replicate those we chose from our memory and come before us!

Umbra replicas! Take a diapente nostri navitas quod adaugeo is ut vestri own! Shadow replicas! Take a fifth of our energy and add it to your own!

A/N: I planned to make this chapter longer, but I just really wanted to get this story up. Once again please point out any mistakes I may have made. I do welcome constructive criticism, but if your just going to bitch how my story is crap, don't even bother reviewing. I do hope though that you review, because i write chapters based on my mood, and the more reviews I get the quicker chapters will come. Next chapter should be longer, until next chapter thanx for reading.


	2. Suspicion and Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I still do not own Negima!, but I do own an alarm clock and it pisses me off.

A/N: Well here's chapter 2, it's a little longer than chapter one, and I still don't have Microsoft Word so continue to inform of mistakes and the like. I didn't realize how short chapter 1 actually was until I uploaded it, which sucked because I thought I actually wrote a lot. Oh well here's chapter 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Near Dorms

"How can they be us?" asked Asuna who at this point thought she had seen everything.

"I imagine they're someone's shadow replications of us," Setsuna pointed out, and seemed to be the least shocked of the group.

"They're definitely not shadow doppelgangers," Kaede added, who like Setsuna didn't seem too shocked.

"So what are they here for then?" asked a completely shocked Yue.

"All we want is a short spar to see which one of us is stronger," explained the Negi shadow.

"It'll be one on one with our respective counter-parts," the Asuna shadow explained further,"so choose which one of you will be first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Outside Mahora Campus

"What kind of chance do they stand with one fifth of our power?" Triella asked.

"Well since it was evenly distributed amongst them not much more than they originally had. I'd say somewhere between 15-35 percent," Sean answered. "That really doesn't matter though, they only need to last two minutes to get the data we need."

"Well genius, what happens if they can't last two minutes?" Clare's voice rang with it's usual arrogance and innocence.

"Then we will know which of them is the strongest and who should be paired to fight who if the need arises," Haru explained.

"Well you've caught my attention, how would the order of strongest to weakest be in our group?" Souchirou asked full of interest.

"If I had to guess," Haru began,"I'd say the order from strongest to weakest would go me, Clare, you, Triella and finally Sean. Though Sean is extremely intelligent and Triella is very resourceful, so that may make up for their lack of strength."

"I see."

"It's just a guess though, right?" asked Triella who sounded disappointed with how she was placed.

"Yes it's only a guess," Haru smiled at her as he said this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Near Dorms

"I'll go first," shouted Asuna as she called out her pactio item, she could now pull the sword out at will. "You won't last a minute against me."

"We shall see," the shadow Asuna could only bring the harisen out.

"These ARE just shadow replicas of us right Setsuna?"

"Yes Asuna, I'm 98 percent sure," Setsuna responded.

"O.K. then."

Asuna charged straight at her other self and swung her great sword at her. The shadow jumped to the side and threw a punch to no avail. Asuna got the punch no problem and kicked the fake her straight into the air, and Asuna jumped straight up after her with her sword at the ready. Fake Asuna managed to recover and barely dodge the blade as it was swung at her. However, her real counter-part did a spin in the air and kicked her right back towards terra firma.

Asuna's doppelganger hit the ground, and to say she hit it hard would be a bit of an understatement, but she managed to bring herself to her knees. "Damn that..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Asuna had pierced her in the back. Asuna withdrew her blade and was glad to see the shadow disappear, she found the thought of seeing herself dead to be disturbing.

Negi smirked to see how good Asuna had gotten, "Took you 44 seconds."

"What I was faster than that!"

"I thought Ane-san was better than that," Chamo called from atop Negi's shoulder.

"I was only using like 50 of my top strength!"

As Chamo and Asuna continued to fight the Ku Fei shadow charged at her real self. Ku Fei did a flash step behind her clone and hit her right in the back of the head. Shadow Ku Fei hit the ground and then felt a very painful kick to the back of her neck from her real counter-part and vanished. Ku Fei turned to the remaining doppelgangers.

"Is not good to attack while foe is unprepared," Ku Fei called to them.

"It was our turn to choose who to go and we weren't waiting," was the shadow Negi's response.

"Now it's your turn," shadow Kotaro said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Outside Mahora Campus

"They're not doing very well are they?" Clare asked sarcastically. "Five of them are finished now and not one of them has lasted two minutes."

"Even if none of them last two minutes the five of us should have no problem dealing with them," Haru pointed out. "If the need arises of course."

"You keep saying if the need arises, why?" Clare asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Hopefully the plan will go without problems tonight, and by the time they realize they're gone and find our location we should have completed the summoning."

"I see, what if things do go bad tonight?"

"Then will have to fight them at our head quarters."

"There's one shadow left," Sean informed them.

"Damn did we get any information from?" asked Souchirou.

"Unfortunately no, but like Haru said it probably won't matter either way."

"Which one is left?" Triella inquired.

"The Yue Ayase shadow, so it's basically a sitting duck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Near Dorms

"_Rastel, Maskil, Magister! Magic Archer. Consecutive Bursts. 32 Lightning Arrows._" Yue shot the 32 arrows at her impostor and ended her with them.

"Well this was a complete waste of time," Kotaro complained.

"Who do you think created them?" Nodoka pondered.

"I don't know," Negi answered,"but I think we should be careful. Someone could be setting us up for a trap."

"We should patrol the area," Kaede suggested.

"I agree, however not all of us need to," Setsuna began to explain, "Asuna-san, Konoka, Yue-san, Nodoka-san I believe you should go on back and rest."

Asuna was angered that she had to go back, "What?! But I'm nowhere near being tired!"

"I have to agree with Setsuna-sama on this Asuna-nesan, you're exhausted," Kotaro agreed.

"They're right Asuna-san," Negi continued, "you've wasted to much energy today you need to rest."

"Fine!" Asuna gave up.

The four started heading to there respective dorms when Konoka turned around, "I'll see you later Se-chan," she called out as she waved to her. Setsuna returned the wave and smiled at her. Kotaro smirked and turned to Setsuna.

"Why don't you just kiss her already? It's obvious you two are head over heels for each other." Setsuna turned a light pink at Kotaro's words and turned away so no one could see her.

"It's okay Setsuna-san I think it's amazing you found someone you care that much for," Negi tried to encourage her.

It didn't work, she turned a little darker shade of red and tried to sound sincere when she told him thanks. Kotaro and Negi chuckled a little at her embarrassment. Kaede and Ku Fei knocked each of their pupils on the head.

"Kotaro-bozu, Negi-bozu, quit teasing Setsuna-sama," Kaede warned with her usual smile.

"Indeed we need go now," Ku Fei added.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Outside Mahora Campus

"They're split up now Haru-sama, now would be the time to grab Kagurazaki and Konoe," Triella stated.

"In a short while Triella, there's one person on this campus I would like to get on our side," was Haru's answer.

"Are you sure anyone will join us?" Sean questioned.

Haru smiled, "For the right price."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumiya Shrine

"Thank you for stopping by, we will welcome you any time," Mana recited the lines she had said everyday to all those who had passed by.

"Excuse me are you Mana Tatsumiya-sama?" asked a person from behind her.

Mana pulled one of her pistols out and turned around in a flash to see five cloaked people behind her. "Who wants to know?" Mana asked nonchalantly.

"We have a proposition we doubt you can refuse," said the cloaked one in the middle. One of the other's pulled out a sack and threw it in her direction. Mana pulled it open without ever taking her pistol off the enemy. There was a lot of money, more than even Chao had offered her for the school festival. She sensed these people were probably up to no good, but she always let her greed get the better of her.

"I'm listening."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Dorms

"Can you believe them Konoka? Making me stay back when I'm perfectly fine!" Asuna was busy ranting.

"Maybe so Asuna, but you do have to admit," Konoka started and let out a big yawn, "you have been pushing yourself rather hard lately."

Asuna let out a sigh,"Maybe your right, maybe some sleep will do me some good."

Konoka had already fallen asleep as Asuna continued to talk and rant a little before dozing off herself.

The door to their room slowly opened and two cloaked figures came in. The quietly made their ways over to were Asuna and Konoka were sleeping. One of them stood over Konoka and muttered an incantation and then picked her up and tossed her over their shoulder. They other got over to Asuna and muttered the same incantation.

"Damnit I forgot about here magic canceling ability," one of them whispered. "Sean get over here and use your ninjutsu on her."

"Your useless aren't you Clare?" Sean nagged at her.

"You're a bastard aren't you, you asshole," Clare retorted as Sean walked over. He put two fingers over Asuna's forehead and concentrated for a moment, "Jubaku!" as he muttered this ropes came out and binded her. Clare then picked her up and tossed Asuna on her shoulder.

"Well let's get to the rendezvous point and meet up with the others," Sean nodded to the door. They headed out the dorm and through the halls. As they made there way down the stairs Clare took it upon herself to congratulate themselves.

"Looks like things went..." Clare paused for a moment, because as they got to the door the five members of the Negi party had just got back from patrol and met them at the door. "...smoothly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well another cliffhanger, what'd you think? Please review I'm desperate for reviews. Like I said in the previous chapter I will accept constructive criticism, but no flaming. Chapter 3 should be up before the end of next week. It should be longer than this one, but I doubt there will be much action. Well 'till next chapter see yah.


	3. In Pursuit and Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I still do not own Negima!, but I recently bought the 16th installment in the manga.

A/N: I had a rough time getting this chapter finished because school has been a bitch this past week and I haven't had a lot of time. However, the few reviews I've gotten got me in the mood to continue. I had the money to but Microsoft Word, but I bought a bunch of manga instead. So, continue to point out any mistakes that you find or offer any advice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Dorms

"Well isn't this ironic?" Clare asked no one, she was annoyed that her and Sean had gotten this far just to be caught. She would probably laugh at the situation if this wasn't such an important matter. Clare began running scenarios through her head on how to get out of this without much conflict. All of them were ending in a big fight between them. With just her and Sean she wasn't sure if they'd win unless they went all out at once, and it still seemed vague they could win.

Sean saw that Clare was trying to think of something that would get them out of this predicament. He had an idea to get them out of here, but he suddenly felt a strong blood lust directed at him. He looked at the Negi party and immediately knew who it was coming from. Setsuna Sakurazaki's eyes had become slits and Sean knew why, he was carrying Konoka Konoe. He didn't waste another second and shot back up the stairs.

Setsuna wasted no time in flying up the stairs after him. She hoped no one was pursuing with her because Setsuna wasn't sure what she was going to do to him, all she knew was she wanted him dead unless he let Konoka go. It made her feel strange wanting him dead, but it also made her feel like something was waking up inside her. Setsuna suddenly realized she had better get better control of herself before she let her demon side out.

"What do you two want with Konoka-san and Asuna-san?" Negi asked the mysterious person in front of them. He heard them giggle a little bit and discovered, at least this person, was a girl of about Asuna's age.

Clare giggled because any other time she would have smart ass remark for this like, they were taking them shopping or for a night at a fancy restaurant. She supposed that's what she found funny, for the first time she could remember she couldn't think of anything to say. She was speechless and she had no idea why.

Her lack of remark allowed Clare to think of an idea of how to get out of there, and with any luck, her and Sean would meet up on the way back to the rendezvous point. If they didn't they'd probably have to leave him behind. Clare decided to put her plan into action, "Well you see... Now Sean attack them now!"

The four members of the team that were left looked up and instinctively jumped to the side. They didn't see anyone or feel their presence above them. The party soon realized that the mysterious girl had taken their confusion as an opportunity to run out the front door. When they had caught up with what had just happened the four took off after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean felt Setsuna right on his back and he was taking every turn, running through every other hall, and finally ended up in the bath house, which he was glad to find none of the other girls in there. Setsuna was still right behind him, her killing intent was slowly subsiding but he could still feel a lot of anger coming off her, and he was beginning to wonder if he would stand a chance against her without any of his equipment. He ran on top of the water looking for a way out and couldn't find any other door out other than the one he came through, which he doubted he could get back to.

He looked up to see a sky light covering the bath house. He wanted to be a little more discrete on his exit, but he saw no other way.

'If only I had some time to think maybe I wouldn't have to use this for a way out.' Sean pondered, when he noticed they were coming up on a wall.

"You have no were else to run!" Setsuna shouted in fury as she continued her charge at him, sword now drawn.

He quickly incanted a spell and came to an abrupt stop at the wall and launched himself upward. He shot a magic arrow at the glass to shatter it and avoid damaging his hostage. When he had broken through with his prisoner he used a little more of his magic to land them safely on a rooftop, and when Sean landed with Konoka he continued his escape.

Setsuna squeezed the hilt of her blade tighter in anger until her hand began to bleed. She knew of a way after the cloaked man and would have normally taken a more logical way out, but that person had Konoka and she would be damned before she let him do anything to her. She sprouted her wings and shot through the sky light. Setsuna spent no time in locating him and pursuing him in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Streets

"Stop!" Negi called to the mysterious woman to no avail. He wasn't sure if they'd catch her and he was wondering if he should have went with Setsuna to help her. Negi felt like he was going to have a panic attack from all of this, sure he knew Konoka would be an easy target to kidnap but he thought that if Asuna was with her there would be no problems. He never saw a scenario in which they would capture Asuna too.

Kotaro could almost feel the panic coming off his friend, "Calm down Negi we want get Asuna back if your constantly in a panic."

Negi calmed a little at his friends words, he turned to his friend with a smile, "You're right Kotaro, but I'm more worried that Setsuna-san is in trouble."

"Don't worry about Setsuna will be fine Negi-bozu," Kaede stated matter of factly, "but for now I have an idea on how to stop them."

Clare could feel all four of them on her back, she felt a slight change in two of them but thought nothing of it. She was staring to think about fighting them off quickly, however, she wasn't sure she could take all four of them. She remembered Sean and Haru saying that they should pose no real threat, but from what she was sensing they had have found some way to advance in power really fast. She took a sharp turn and found herself on the stretch to the rendezvous point, she smiled to herself and was just hoping Triella would have the warp spell ready. She also began to wonder if Sean was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahora Campus- Rooftops

Sean could almost feel the steel of her blade on his neck as he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He felt that her killing intent had come to a rise again, and toping it all of she now had wings. He was starting to think he wouldn't make it back in time and they would take off without him.

"Could you at least lose the wings so it's fair?" Sean called out to the half-demon girl behind him.

"Put Konoka down and leave and I won't bring you to an away from death!" Setsuna shouted back in fury.

"Sorry, if I did that my leader would kill me five times over."

Setsuna was getting close to him, put he was still managing to avoid her blade. Sean was hoping he was close because he couldn't keep this up much longer. He jumped to another rooftop, barely avoiding another attack, when he saw the gathering spot just a short way off in the distance.

'Good they're still there,' he thought in relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Outside Mahora Campus

"They're hear," Souchirou called to the other three, "and they didn't get out unnoticed."

"Triella is the spell almost finished?" Haru asked calmly.

"Yes, but it won't be finished right as they get," Triella started, "We'll need a barrier to keep them from interrupting the spell."

"I'll start a delayed spell barrier then. Tatsumiya-san could you stop any that are to close please?"

"No problem." Mana stated as she pulled out her sniper and took aim.

Clare was about outside the campus when she saw the two known as Kaede and Ku-Fei jump out from behind the buildings. Ku-Fei shot a kick right at the captor, which she easily jumped up to avoid. Kaede saw that her foe was now in a defenseless position and propelled herself at the cloaked woman. Clare saw her coming and blocked her punch, and used the momentum to flip herself over Kaede.

Negi and Kotaro now found their opportunity to attack, Kotaro dropped his art of the doppleganger that was replacing Ku-Fei and Kaede. They both charged at her as she was dropping out of the air. Clare saw that she was going to take the hit.

"Shit," was the only thing she could think to say.

"We have you now!" Negi and Kotaro shouted. They almost made contact when they were suddenly hit by some projectiles that brought them back down to earth.

"What hit you?" Ku-Fei asked confused.

The four looked over in the direction the cloaked girl was heading to see that Mana had shot them.

"Mana?"

"Commander Tatsumiya?" Negi asked shocked.

A little farther away Sean was now running on flat ground toward his group. Setsuna saw the oppurtunity and dive bombed right at him. She was almost on him when she was brought out of the sky by a projectile that paralyzed her. She slammed into the ground hard and looked up to see that one of her friends, Mana Tatsumiya, had shot her down.

"Surprised to see you two aren't dead," Souchirou sarcastically welcomed them back.

"Shut up Souchirou, I'd like to have seen you get out of there without getting caught," Clare retorted.

"Get us out of here Triella," Sean instructed ignoring the other two fighting.

"It will take a while longer," Triella continued her incantation.

"Activating barrier then," Haru called out to his team.

A magic barrier had surrounded them by the time Negi's crew had recovered.

"Mana-san why you with bad guys?" Ku-Fei asked.

"They were the highest bidder," she answered simply.

"Let go of Konoka and Asuna-san!" Setsuna demanded.

"Sorry we can't do that," commented what they guessed was the leader.

"Who are you people and why are you taking Asuna-san and Konoka-san for?" Negi asked trying his best to remain calm.

"Who are we? I think we could do that. Everyone tell them your name and remove your hood."

"Sean Shepard," the male on the far left removed his. He had dark hazel eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses and they seemed to study everything they looked at. He had really short brown hear that that barely touched his forehead. His skin was slightly tanned and he looked about sixteen.

"Triella Ichinose," the female on the far right removed her hood. Her eyes were a bright green and appeared calm and saw through everything, almost like she could look at your soul. Her hair was brown and seemed to to stop just above her shoulder blades. She looked quite beautiful and looked about fifteen.

"Souchriou Makihara," came the obnoxious voice of the one to the left of Triella. His eyed looked mischievous and were a shade of green. His hair was a vivid red and was spiked up wildly. He was shorter than the others and looked younger as well, around twelve maybe.

"Clare Amadeus," this voice was spiteful and arrogant but also innocent. She had dark blue eyes that looked almost psychotic. Her hair was blond and was tied up in the back, but came down just above her eyebrows except for two braids to each side. She looked about fourteen.

"Haru Tomoya," came the one who they suspected to be the leader. His eyes were full of leadership and were a bright yellow. His hair was a raven color and covered his eyes a bit. He also looked about sixteen and was slightly pale.

"However if you want to know what we're doing you'll have to come find us," Haru finished, as he and his group waved goodbye tauntingly and vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there's chapter 3 I hate to cut if off there but I was running out of creative material. Next chapter may be a while because I'm thinking of starting a Haruhi Suzumiya story. Please R/R I only have 4 reviews and over 100 hits. Also provide any constructive criticism that you can provide. Til' the next chapter, later.


	4. Info and a Plan

Disclaimer: I don not own Negima, all rights belong to Ken Akamatsu and his crew.

A/N: So this chapter came a lot later than planned, but school has had me swamped, and I've been reading all 488 chapters of One Piece(Don't own it). Also I'm disappointed in the amount of reviews, while I really appreciate those that do review, I would like more. Anyway this chapter probably ended up a lot shorter than I originally planned, but I'm getting it up to let you all know I'm still alive, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Mahora Campus

"Damn, I'm an idiot," Negi was punishing himself for the current situation. They had gotten away with Asuna and Konoka, and he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.

Nobody was angrier than Setsuna though, she was shaking in fury. She was angry at the people that kidnaped Konoka, she was angry at her friends for not being able to stop them, but mostly at her own weakness. Her voice was shaking, but she managed to get something out, "Negi-sensei we're going after them now!"

"Setsuna-sama we don't no were they went off to," Kotaro said cautiously sensing her ill temper.

Evidently something in Setsuna snapped, because in the next second Kotaro was dangling in the air by the scruff of his shirt. He looked in to Setsuna's eyes and felt a wave of fear wash over him; no longer were they the calm peaceful ones but they had become slits and were golden, almost demonic like.

"Well I suggest you find out mut! Because of you idiots it's hard telling what's happening to Konoka," Setsuna suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Ku-Fei.

"It is ok Setsuna, we're all upset but snapping at each other won't get us anywhere," Ku-Fei made her grip a little more reassuring and smiled at her.

Setsuna fell to her knees and began to cry, she whimpered out, "I'm sorry everyone."

"Negi-bozu get up, you can't go back to blaming yourself for everything that happens," Kaede stretched out a hand to help him back up.

Negi stared at her for a moment, then the fire in his eyes came back, he took her hand and brought himself to his feet, "You're right, come on everyone let's figure out where they took our friends."

Kotaro regained his composure, "Right, I'll go get Yue-neesan and Jo-chan and meet you all at Eav-san's place."

"Wait everyone!" Chamo screeched from out of nowhere.

"Ermine-kun? I thought you'd be long gone after seeing bad guy," Ku-Fei smirked.

"I was but... You tricked me!"

"You walk right in to that one."

"Anyways, back to what I was getting ready to say, those five are high class criminals!"

"What!?" Negi was taken by suprise from this information.

"Yes, everyone of them is on the top 30 most wanted list in the magic coutry, and have bounty coming close to Eva-san's."

"So is there anyway that we can track them," Kotaro asked unsure if even Evangeline could have a way of finding them.

"I imagine so, Eva very powerful magi," Ku-Fei was trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Well let's go I already have Jo-chan and Yuecchi waiting on us," Chamo took off ahead of everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evangeline's House

"Why should I help you all? All you all ever do is use all my stuff and I never get any thanks for it!" Evangeline was being her usual reuctant at first self.

"Please master, we need your help," Negi of course was begging.

"Hmmm since your foes are high ranking criminals I will but don't consider this help, I want you to consider this a test of your abilities. If you rescue your friends, you pass; and if you die, well you fail of course." Evangeline put on a sinister grin.

Negi was hesitent to answer, he looked back at all of his friends and like always he was afraid to get them involved.

"Negi just agree already, you know we'll help regardless of what you do or say," Kotaro smiled at his friend and Negi knew it was true.

"I accept your test master and we'll be back within' 3 days."

"That's awfully arrogant, and I'm glad to hear you say it, so I'll allow you all to use my portal to the magic world."

"You have a portal?" Nodoka asked out of suprise.

"Well as you know I have a lot of time on my hands, so I managed to construct one." Evangeline pointed out the obvious, but you could sense the pride in her voice.

"Can we really fight this enemy? I mean they managed to capture Asuna-san of all people, she's the strongest one of us and she even has a magic cancelling ability, and they still got ahold of her." Yue stated sounding as if they should take a different approach.

Setsuna smiled for the first time since Konoka had been taken, "We can't do that Yue-san, our friends would charge straight in there for us, so we are going to do the same for them. Besides, there are other metods of capture beyond magic."

Yue chuckled at how foolishly she had been thinking, "Yeah, you're right."

"Well then we'll go grab any items, weapons, or materials we might need and meet back here in one hour," Negi paused for a moment and looked at all his companions and felt a smile come across his face, "and then we'll go save our friends."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah I know short chapter after waiting this long for an update. I've been super busy lately and haven't had much time for this, but every chapter after this will be great. Please review, I need them desperatly and please give me any advice that you think will help me. I still do not own and spellcheck material or have a proofreader. If you would like to proofread my stuff please PM me.


	5. Departure and Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! etc., etc, etc.

A/N Yeah it's been a while, but I am still alive and attempting to continue work on this. Been a rough couple of moths at school and it's only getting worse. However Spring break is here and I finally have time to continue. Please correct me on any incorrect things you see, I am trying to stick to Japanese culture, but I'm rather lazy; anyways enjoy the chapter.

A/O/N: I'm in need of help in writing, so if you would like to proof read for me or give me any advice PM or tell me in a review.

--

Eva's House

Everyone had taken a quick hour to thoroughly prepare to leave for the magic world, via Evangeline's portal, and were now waiting for the teleportation process. Few, such as Ku-Fei, Kaede, and Kotaro, looked like they hadn't brought anything at all and were still wearing their normal clothing. Others looked as if they had brought enough equipment to storm a castle and defeat a war-lord.

Negi was wearing his usual white cloak, while sporting his staff and pactio cards. Yue and Nodoka were wearing what appeared to be what you'd expect regular mages and witches to wear, which was of course a black cloak and wizard's hat. Setsuna was decked out in a hakama, while equipped with her regular katana and a short sword(I know doesn't sound like their heavily equipped but go with it).

"Are we all ready?" Negi flipped his hood down and stepped toward the house without waiting for an answer.

As the group stepped through the doorway into the house they were welcomed with the sight of Eva sipping tea on her couch. She merely glanced up continued to drink her tea, but she soon finished and pointed toward a closet door in the back of the room. Everyone glanced at the door not sure what she meant by it, until she ushered them toward it.

Negi took the lead and entered the closet first to enter a pitch black room. Eva and Chachamaru arrived lastly and closed the door leaving no light to see with. Soon, however, magic runes began to illuminate the room.

"This device will deliver you to within a mile of the source of magic that was left at their departure point. I will not accompany you or be able to save your ass this time kiddo... are you still sure you want to go?"

"Yes Master we're all sure or we wouldn't be here right now... and thank you for everything, in case I don't come back," Negi finished with a genuine smile to her.

"Like I care if you come back, start the sequence Chachamaru and I'll fuel it with my magic," everyone could here that she was saddened even if she didn't show it. "You will all need to join hands, unless you want to be lost iin nothingness for an eternity, as my method of teleportation is a bit different from regular methods."

Everyone joined hands and Chachamaru began to incante the spell as Evangeline flared up her magic energy. Negi looked at his comrades and felt that guilt for putting them in life threating danger, but was ever thankful to them. He knew that he wouldn't to have stopped Setsuna if he tried anyway, as she probably would've killed him if he got in the way.

"Well have fun," Evangeline waved them off as everyone suddenly felt like they were having the air sucked out of them, and it seemed as if the pressure around them was increasing

--

Magical World

"Negi-bozu," Negi felt lightheaded and wondered who that mysterious voice belonged to.

"Negi-bozu, wake up!" Negi didn't want to wake up he felt a little quezy and tired, but whoever's voice, maybe even voices, he was hearing sounded familiar and worried.

"Negi-sensei, you need to wake up or we can't rescue Asuna-san and Konoka-san," Negi's eyes shot open at this and he attempted to get up, but met to soft, round pillows on his way up.

"Negi-bozu I know you're at the age were your curious about the female anatomy, but please remove your head from my breasts," Negi removed his head immeadiatly and was embarrassed to see that he had indeed ended up between Kaede's breasts.

"I-I'm sorry about that," he was as red a tomato, but Kaede only laughed.

"Well I guess you okay Negi-bozu," Ku-Fei also joined in on the laughter.

Yue and Nodoka looked almost as embarrassed Negi, and they were mumbling something about how all of the the girls in their class seemed to have huge breasts.

Negi looked around and noticed two things about their location. One, they were in a completely barren desert, and two, he couldn't find Setsuna, "Were is Setsuna-san?"

"She's observing the area for anything out of the ordinary," Nodoka explained, Negi noticed she looked a little beat up and guessed it was from the trip.

"In this desert I should be able to see her though," Negi continued to ponder still looking for her.

Yue pointed to the sky," That would be because she's looking down on the area Negi-sensei."

Negi looked upwards, as well as everyone else, and saw Setsuna returning starting her decent from the sky. He was rather jealous, maybe even envious, of Setsuna. She got to feel the freedom of flight that all men and women wanted to experience. Sure he had his staff to fly on but he was sure it wasn't the same. Of course, he was confident that being part demon like she was also came with a lot of disadvantages.

"So how's it looking Setsuna-sama?" Kotaro asked as Setsuna landed next to them.

"There's a tower to the southeast of here, it's about a mile and a half away," She took a quick pause to wipe her brow clean of sweat, "It's be easiest if we flew there."

"Um I not know how to fly Setsuna-sama," Ku-Fei looked confused and as if the idea of flying was preposterous.

"So, then we'll team up," Yue stated simply, "Negi-sensei can take Kaede and Ku-Fei, while Nodoka can fly on my broom with me."

"Well shall we then?" Kaede climbed onto the back of Negi's staff as Ku-Fei got on the front.

In flight Negi took a better look at his surrounding, but it still looked the same no matter where he looked. He did notice the sun was setting and that it appear that storms were coming in. He then noticed the looming tower in the distance, and he noticed how ominous and huge it actually was. He did notice it was a nice piece architecture though and it must've been centuries old, but most of all he noticed there were no windows.

"There's only one way in," shouted Setsuna over the roaring wind while pointing to large walkway. The walkway was full of beautifully sculpted archways and pillars. The team landed gently on the Earth and began their sprint toward the tower's mouth.

Suddenly Negi stopped and held everyone back, "Does anyone else sense that?" Negi looked back and got nods from the more powerful members in their little squad.

Kaede jumped in front of them, pulled out a kunei, and blocked two small objects, "Mana's here," Kaede shifted her eyes in every direction to look for her. The rest of the group joined her search in vain. Then a cloaked figure appeared about at the opening to the tower.

"I'm right here and I'm your first opponent," the cloak figure removed the hood to reveal none other than Mana Tatsumiya.

--

A/N: Yes I know another short chapter for an extremely long update. I'm really sorry but I promise that every chapter after this will be long unless otherwise noted. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm in dire need of criticism I have no idea what I need to improve on, so please inform me.


End file.
